WHAT Broke the Window?
by ImaSupernaturalCSI
Summary: Danny, Lindsay and Flack get called to a very...unusual...crime scene. A broken window, scorch marks and claw marks can only mean one thing, right? XOver with the movie Enchanted.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY, they belong to CBS and Anthony E. Zuiker. I also don't own the characters from "Enchanted" 'cause they belong to Disney.**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for this, but since it took place in New York and everything, I could not resist.**

**Synopsis: Danny, Lindsay and Flack get called to an extremely unusual crime scene.**

There was a heavy breeze in the room when Danny and Lindsay reached the top floor of the Woolworth building. Danny stepped off the elevator and whistled. "Wow. Check out what used to be the window, Montana."

"Yeah, I see it. Maybe a sine wave generator cracked the glass?" Lindsay suggested. "Or a piece of furniture?"

"I didn't see any couches on the street, Montana," Danny replied. He waved a hand, and Don Flack met them at the top of the stairs. He was shaking his head. "This has gotta be the craziest crime scene I've ever been to. Well, minus the French Revolution, the aliens-"

Lindsay laughed. "I think we got it," she said.

"Yeah, the annual Kings and Queens Ball," Danny said. "Kind of a big deal. It's a huge fundraiser. Everybody is here for one night of dancing and schmoozing before making a large contribution to any one of several charities-or politicians."

"That explains the 18th century-wear," Lindsay noted. She looked at Flack. "So what happened here last night?"

Flack burst out laughing. "Oh, that's the best part. Okay, check this out. Seems last night after the King's Waltz, a crazy old lady showed up at the party, poisoned one of the guests with an apple and tried to abduct her."

Danny snorted. "Uh huh. What were they servin' last night, anyway?"

"Oh, Mes, it gets better. After that, some guy kissed her, she wakes up, the old lady turns into a scary 'witch' as one old lady put it, and then-get this-turned into a giant dragon, grabbed the guy that saved the other girl and burst out the window."

Lindsay's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me!" she said. "Are we sure this wasn't part of a show or something?"

"That's what everybody else thought, too, until the thirty foot dragon broke the window," Flack said.

Danny had gone down to the ballroom floor to look around. "Oh, Lord," he said. "Montana! Get a load of this!"

Lindsay came down the stairs to meet him at the bottom. There was a half-eaten apple on the ground. Lindsay picked it up with a gloved hand. "Lipstick," she noted, pointing above and below the teeth marks.

"Gets better," Danny said. "Look, here on the floor."

"Are those _scorch_ marks?" Lindsay asked.

"Would be consistent with a fiery transformation," Danny said. "Here, look at these deep grooves. Could be claw marks."

"This is ridiculous!" Lindsay said. "There _has_ to be a better explanation for all this than a thirty foot dragon straight out of a Disney movie!"

The thump-thump-thump of a helicopter filled the air. "What's going on? The media?" Lindsay asked.

Flack said, "Nope. That's the Medivac chopper."

Danny looked around. "I don't see any injured people," he said.

Flack chuckled. "Oh no. They're here to pick up our almost-abducted young woman and the guy the dragon hauled out the window," he explained.

"What? Where are they?"

Flack gestured with a hand. He led the way to the window and the three detectives leaned out. About fifty feet above them, they could see a young woman with bright red hair in a purple gown and a dark haired man dressed (suspiciously like the Beast from _Beauty and the Beast_, Lindsay noted) in eighteenth-century men's formal wear. They were seated on a roof above them. "Up there."

Lindsay looked at Danny. Danny looked at Lindsay.

"No way."

"If I can tear your attention away from Snow White and Prince Charming up there," Flack teased, "I think there's blood over here."

Lindsay blinked and looked over to where Flack was pointing. There was a sticky red substance on a jagged piece of the broken window.

Danny swabbed it and sprayed it with the solution. "It's not human blood," he said. "We'll have Adam run it."

"There has _got_ to be another explanation for this," Lindsay said.

* * *

Back at the lab, Adam Ross shook his head. "I can't believe this."

"What's up, buddy?" Danny asked the tech. He and Lindsay had been paged 911 by Adam a few seconds ago.

"I ran your swab through _three_ times," Adam said. "I even turned the machine off and started over," he explained.

"Spill it, Adam. What kind of blood is it?" Lindsay asked him.

"I don't know how else to put this to you," Adam said. "It's...um...reptile blood."

Danny raised his eyebrows. He looked at Lindsay. "That seems to support the thirty foot dragon story," he said. At Lindsay's perplexed and disbelieving look, he grinned and said, "Aw, come on, Montana. This is New York City, the place where dreams come true."

"No, that's Disneyland," Lindsay shot back. "I don't buy it."

Danny's cell phone rang. "Yeah, Messer," he said. "Uh huh...really. Okay, thanks." He hung up. "That was Flack. Seems out lawyer and our princess are the picture of perfect health and are downstairs right now waiting for a justice of the peace."

"No way," Lindsay said.

"Hey, there has to be a happily ever after, right?" Danny grinned.

Lindsay smacked him in the head. "Shut up," she said as she walked out of the lab.

Danny looked at Adam. "Thanks for the results, Adam. I gotta go."

"Where?"

He called back over his shoulder. "To go find my princess!" He walked out of the Trace lab whistling "Someday My Prince Will Come" under his breath.

* * *


End file.
